The Other Skywalker
by Siriusly-LOLing
Summary: What if Anakin had a sister? Would she save him from the dark side? Meet Aaerie, bounty-hunter's daughter and the adorable youngest Skywalker child. Watch as she goes through the trials of being a Skywalker, getting kidnapped and just being a girl! OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone......sorry i haven't updated in forever......so btw thanks to everyone who reviewed before i restarted and your comments, they really helped!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, would I be writing on Star Wars fanfiction???**

_

* * *

_

"No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back." Shmi told him.

_"I love you so much." Anakin stated. "You too Aaerie."_

_"I love you Ani." Aaerie cried as she hugged her brother tightly. "I don't want you to go!"_

_"I'll be back Rie-rie, I promise." Anakin squeezed her. Shmi turned him around so he is facing Qui-Gon, and off he marched, like the brave little trooper that he was. He marched right past  
Qui-Gon, starring right ahead, tears in his eyes, determined not to look back._

_Suddenly, the dream turned. Aaerie was walking in the desert and heard a sound she had never heard before. It was like a 'upshhh' and then turned into a long buzzing sound. Up ahead, the little human saw a green tube of light cut a whole through what looked like a Tuskin Raidor hut. She decided to follow the tube and the human-like creature holding it. Once she was safely inside the tent, Aaerie saw an older version of her brother holding a beaten version of her mother. Aaerie watched as her brother begged their mother to stay alive as Shmi Skywalker died slowly, whispering:_

_"I-I love you...." Anakin screamed in fury and Aaerie saw his eyes go from their normal shade of sky blue to a scary fiery orange. Anakin ran out of the hut and killed every single last Tusken and then turned to go back into the hut but something was different. Anakin morphed into a horrible black creature with a black mask. The creature raised it's blood red lightsaber and was about to strike Aaerie...._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Aaerie screamed and fell out of her bed with a loud thunk. She looked at her surroundings, she was home in Tatooine. Her brother was a Jedi and her mother was down the hall or by the sounds of the fast footsteps, coming to find out who screamed.

"Aaerie? Are you ok?" Shmi asked her only daughter.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. It was just another dream," the auburn haired girl stated and climbed back into bed. She then noticed that her mother was half-dressed. "Where are you going?"

"What I do every morning," Shmi said, smiling.

"Can you not go today?" Aaerie said hopefully.

"Why sweetie?" Shmi said worriedly.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all,"

"I'll stay for a few hours but after that I have to go harvest the crops. Ok honey?" Shmi said to her little girl.

"Ok Momma,"

"Now you need to get some sleep baby," she said and forced her daughter to lay down.

"You'll still be here when I wake up, right?"

"Of course Aaerie," Shmi said and hummed a familiar melody that almost instantly put Aaerie to sleep.

Aaerie stretched and yawned after a few hours of sleep. She stood up and walked to her dresser and looked in her mirror. Her fiery red hair fell in messy curls over her eyes. Brushing her long hair into a messy bun, her sky-blue eyes became known. After changing into a tan tunic over a dark brown tank top and tight brown pants, Aaerie skipped off toward the garage where her step-brother was.

"Hey Aaer," he said after tightening a bolt on their ancient speeder.

"Need some help Owen?" Aaerie giggled when the bumper, which Owen was trying to secure, fell off.

"Yes please," Owen said, smiling as Aaerie happily helped him.

ASASASASASJVJVJVJVJV

"Hey mom," Aaerie said as she and Owen entered the kitchen after finally finishing the speeder.

"Aaerie! look at you! You're covered in grease and oil!" Shmi started to fuss but Aaerie would have none of the that. She moved back toward the door to the outside.

"Bye mom, I'm going to see Julni!" Aaerie ran out the door before her mother could protest. A few minutes later, Aaerie was in the newly fixed speeder, toward her friend's home. Just as the speeder stopped, a girl the same age as Aaerie ran out.

"Hey Rie!" called the girl.

"Hey Jul!" Aaerie responded. Julni pulled Aaerie out of the speeder and started to drag her somewhere. "Jul, where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said with a smile that made Aaerie a little nervous. She was dragged into a small tavern and into a booth. "We're going to get you a date for the party!"

"No, no way!" Aaerie hissed. If it was one thing that Julni wanted, it was Aaerie to have a date.

"Come on! Please!" Julni whined and pulled a pout. Aaerie shook her head and looked away. She looked toward a boy, tan-skinned, had messy brown hair and tall. "That's Jase Vilat."

"Yeah, I know. He came over yesterday to drop off a part for the speeder," Aaerie said and rolled her eyes when he waved.

"Oh! You got that look!" the red-head squealed happily. Aaerie gave her a confused look. "You know the look you have when you _like_ someone!"

"Do not _like_him!" Aaerie hissed "He was so rude and arrogant!"

"Fine, whatever you say," Julni huffed and looked around the shop. For the next few hours Julni pointed out a few boys but Aaerie shot everyone down. After the last one Julni whined:

"Why not?" Aaerie refused to look at her. "Oh Aaerie! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you weren't over him yet!"

Julni grabbed Aaerie's hand while she looked in her lap. Aaerie had been going out with a Zelosian**(1)**by the name of Rivan. They were happily together for two years, Aaerie had given him everything but her virginity. One day, she went to surprise him with a visit and she found him half naked, making out with someone she thought was a friend. She had broken up with him on the spot. He didn't seem bothered by it but it made Aaerie cry herself to sleep every night for about 3 months.

"It's ok Jul," Aaerie said after a long moment, "The party's in a month, I'm sure I'll find a date by then."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER: NABOO, THEED, NABERRIE FAMILY HOME

Anakin smiled as he followed Padme down the road. Up ahead were two children playing, who ran to Padme when they saw her. After she hugged them, they raced around R2. Anakin smiled and followed the dark haired beauty to meet her parents. Her parents were kind and welcomed him with enthusiasm. He tried to hide his smirk when his sister thought he was Padme's boyfriend. Oh how much he would have loved Sola's thought was true. After a delicious dinner with the Naberrie family, he and Padme's father went for a walk around their large field.

"So Jedi, tell me. Is my daughter in so much danger that she has to have a Jedi with her at all times?" The elder Naberrie asked worried about his youngest.

"Mr. Naberrie.." Anakin began but was interupted.

"Ruwee."

"Ok, Ruwee," Anakin smiled, "Padme is in more danger then she realizes. The Confederacy believes she is too bold, daring and powerful. She goes against almost everything they want to happen. So to get what they want, the Confederacy believes killing her is the answer."

"My little Padme, why couldn't she have picked a simple non-threatening job?" Ruwee chuckled darkly.

"Well, if it's any help, having her in the Senate seems to make it better. She seems to want to help everyone and her audacity helps other senators to be brave enough to stand up for their people."

"Thanks son but lets get off this depressing subject. What's life like as a Jedi, I've heard it's pretty exciting?"

"We get to travel everywhere, see new things but it's a bit lonely sometimes. We're suppose to be peace-keepers but people expect us to save them from everything," Anakin said truthfully, "But I love it."

"Ah," the older man said, for the next couple of hours, the two talked about a number of things from philosophy to slavery to combat styles to politics.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY: NABOO, LAKE COUNTRY, VARYKINO

It surprised Anakin that he had no nightmares again for the last two weeks. The only thing he dreamed of was Padme and he hated how even the dream Padme effected him so. Another thing that bothered him was after seeing Padme's family, he missed his own. One day, after another dream of Padme, this time swimming in the lake with nothing but a tiny bikini on beckoning him, Anakin decided to clear his head by meditating. He was becoming quite bored until a soothing presence come. He smiled and moved slightly.

"Don't go," he said as he felt her start to more toward the door.

"I don't want to disturb you," Padme's apoligetic tone made him smile.

"Your presence is soothing," Anakin reasured her. Turning around, he was graced with her beauty, even after having been sleeping.

"What's troubling you?" she asked, Padme had somehow always known when he was upset.

"After seeing your family, well, it made me realize how much I miss my own."

"Why can't you see them?"

"The Jedi.....they forbid attachments, which includes my little sister and mother," Anakin said solomly and walked nearer to the balcony.

"Well, I feel the need to visit Tatooine and you need to follow your mandate to protect me," Padme said slyly. Anakin smiled and happily thanked her.

* * *

**(1) A humanoid that were nearly identical to humans except they always had green eyes and chlorophyll liquid instead of blood. Sugar had the same effect on them as alcohol on Humans. (Rivan was the name of a Dark Lord in the New Sith Wars)**

**thanks everyone for reading!!! please leave a review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN STAR WARS!!! YEAH.......oh wait I'm not George Lucus......Darn!**

TWO DAYS LATER: SPACE, J-TYPE DIPLOMATIC BARGE**(1)**

Anakin was sitting in the cockpit as he stared at a database. Though it looked like he was reading, he was really thinking of the senator in the refresher. He wanted to go in there and kiss her again. He loved the feeling of her lips on his, they were so soft. While he was thinking of her, she called to him.

"Ani? Ani can you come here for a minute?" she yelled to him. Anakin dropped the database and walked over to the refresher. Standing awkwardly in front of the door, he knocked.

"Padme?"

"Ani, I need you to go into my room, grab my cloths and bring them to me."

"Sure," Anakin sighed, walking to the bedroom while thinking of the senator with only a towel over her. Hurrying back to the refresher, he told her he was back.

"Thanks Ani, could you please leave them by the door?" this ruined his mood but he did as she told him. Returning to the cockpit, Anakin waited for twelve minutes (not that Anakin counted.......) before Padme entered the room. What she was wearing made him stare, a pair of black leather pants that clung to everything and a strapless black top that showed her midriff. Anakin would have jumped on her if R2 hadn't beeped at that moment.

"What R2?!" Anakin snapped shortly. The little astrodroid beeped, twirled around and rolled to the back room. There Anakin saw a breaker had broke. The Tatooine native sighed and went to work.

* * *

A WEEK LATER: TATOOINE, MOS ESPA, WATTO'S SHOP

"Achuta, Chut, chut, Watto," Anakin said as he stood in front of the alien.

"Ke Booda?" he snapped.

"Di nova, 'Chut chut'," Anakin retorted. Watto rolled his eyes and turned to the pit droids chatting it up.

"Go ana bopa," Watto hissed at the chatty droids. They compressed into a more storage-able position. Anakin then noticed his ex-master fittling with a pit droid.

"Ding mi chasa hopa," he said and took it from Watto. As Anakin began to fix it, Watto watched him in surprise and suspision.

"Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu," Watto's eyes narrowed while Anakin turned over the droid.

"Mi boska di Shmi et Aaerie Skywalker," Realization bloomed in Watto's eyes after Anakin had said this.

"Ani? Little Ani?" Watto asked. Then the little pit droid comes back to life. "You are Ani! It's you! Ya sure sprouted! Look at you! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you coulda help with some deadbeats who owe me alotta money..."

"My mother and sister," Anakin said dangerously.

"Oh...Yeah, about them. Well you see I kinda sold them," Watto said and started scratching his neck nervously.

"Sold them?" Anakin's calmness scared Watto.

"Years ago. Sorry but you know, business is business. I sold them to a moisture farmer named Lars....At least i think it was Lars," Watto said and rubbed his chin, "Believe it or not but I heard he freed them and married your mother! How can you beat that?"

"Where are they?" Anakin demanded.

"Some place on the other side of Mos Eisley," Watto said, stammering because of fear.

"I'd like to know."

"Of co-ourse," Watto muttered and flew into his shop to look at his records.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY: TATOOINE, PAST ANCHORHEAD LAR'S MOISTURE FARM, DINING ROOM

"You are _so _annoying!" Aaerie shouted at Jase as he asked her out for the thousandth time. "No, No! NO! And incase you don't understand that then: I WILL _NEVER_ GO OUT WITH YOU!!! EVER!!!"

"Why not? Too scared to go out with a god like me?" Jase said, smirking arrogantly.

"Ugh!" she groaned and sat down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Don't worry, an angel like you could hand me," Jase smirked and sat down next to her. Aaerie reached over and slapped him. "Ow, you got a good arm. So babe how about the nineteenth hour and we go to a holovid?"

"How about you don't call me babe and no to the holovid."

"Ok so we'll go for a little drive in my new state of the art speeder," Jase said, placing an arm around Aaerie.

"No, I am not going on a date with you!" Aaerie yanked his arm off her.

"Aaerie! Come here for a minute!" Owen yelled, saving his step-sister from Jase's annoyingness. Aaerie ran to her step-brother as fast as she could to get away from Jase as quickly as possible.

"Yes Owe- Anakin?" Aaerie started and then saw her brother standing there in all his Jedi glory.

"Hey Rie-Rie," Anakin smiled. Aaerie launched herself onto her brother and hugged him with all her might.

"I missed you," Aaerie mumbled into his chest. "Uma ji muna pateesa brother."

"Uma ji muna pateesa sister," Anakin said to his baby sister. Padme coughed uncomfortable, "Oh, you remember Padme, right?"

"Padme!" Aaerie shouted and hugged her next, softly whispering to her, "Thank you for bringing my brother back."

"You're welcome," Padme whispered back.

"Awww, thats so sweet," Shmi Skywalker said as she watched the scene unfold.

"Mom," Anakin said, smiling brightly. Shmi walked to her eldest child hugged him.

"Oh my boy, you're so handsome. I'm so proud of you Ani. My little Ani," Shmi said, running a motherly hand through his short hair.

* * *

"And then she decided that the only way she was going be able keep the mole creature**(2)** was to hide it," Shmi said and burst into laughter, "in her brother's bed and tell me he had come back from being a Jedi!"

"Aaerie! Shame on you!" Anakin mocked his sister. Aaerie stuck her tongue out at him. "I see you still haven't matured."

"Oh Anakin, Obi-wan has told me stories about _you _and _your _immaturity," Padme smiled.

"Ummm, none of those are true," Anakin lied.

"_Sure _they aren't," was Aaerie's sarcastic retort.

"I knew you would believe me!" Anakin said just as sarcastically. Aaerie rolled her eyes just as Jase entered the room with a package in his hand.

"Mrs. Lars, I have your parcel from Coruscant," he said and placed the package in front of Shmi. Before leaving, he winked at Aaerie who stuck her tongue at him for that action.

"Aaerie! We do not behave like that to guests!" Shmi scold her youngest. Aaerie rolled her eyes again this time her mother shooting her a look.

"Yes Mother," Aaerie huffed, at this Anakin snickered. "What's so funny Ani?"

"It's just that mom was telling you off for flirting."

"Flirting?! I was _not _flirting with that bag of bantha poodoo!" Aaerie shouted at her brother. Shmi hissed at her daughter for saying bantha poodoo.

"Na, I think you like him! Face it Rie-Rie, you got a crush on him!" Anakin said superiorly. Aaerie just wanted to smack that look off his face.

"I distinctly remember you having a crush on Padme here when you were nine. I wonder, do you still do? Cuz, it sure looks like it!" Aaerie replied with a smirk on her face. Before Anakin could continue the fight, R2D2 rolled in and beeped urgently.

"Please excuse us," Padme said politely as she dragged a reluctant Anakin with her to their ship.

* * *

"Anakin, my long range transmission has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant," Holographic Obi-Wan began. Padme did what he had asked and a small hologram of the Jedi Council appeared near him, "I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis, The Trade Federation is to take taking deliveries of a droid army here and it is clear the Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a….Wait!…Wait!!"

After watching Obi-Wan fight of Droidekas, Yoda and Mace Windu muttered a discussion. Padme and Anakin waited patiently for the Council to give them orders.

"Anakin, We will take care of Count Dooku. You are to protect Amidala. Protect her at all costs. That is your first priority." with that, the JedI turn off the hologram.

"So are you going to save him?" a voice said from the back of the room. Anakin and Padme turned to see Aaerie standing there.

"It is only a parsec away, we may be able to save him before the Council even lands there," Padme reasoned but Anakin shook his head.

"He might already be dead."

"Anakin! We have to try!" Padme insisted but Anakin shook his head again.

"That's it?! Where is that hero that was suppose to save the galexy? Where is that hero who was going to come back and free all us slaves one day? Where is that hero who Mom would tell me about at night? Where is that hero who would give his limbs to save someone who was like a father to them? Huh? If you sit here doing nothing, Anakin, you're not that hero and will never be," Aaerie said to him, looking at her brother shamefully.

"But Windu told me I have to stay here to protect Padme," Anakin said, bowing his head in disgrace.

"Actually he gave you strict orders to protect me," Padme said craftily, "And, I'm going to save Obi-wan. So if you want to protect me, you'll have to come along."

Anakin grinned and strapped himself in next to Padme. Aaerie sat on her other side and marveled at the technology that was well beyond what she had ever seen.

"So Rie-Rie, Mom won't mind if we take you a little earlier then planned, will she?" Anakin asked his little sister.

"What do you mean 'a little earlier then planned'?" Aaerie asked suspiciously.

"Well, Mom and I decided that you need a better education then Tatooine has to offer," Anakin began, "So, we've decided you're going to come with me to Coruscant and go to one of the finest schools in the galexy. Oh and you wouldn't mind living in Padme's royal suite, would you?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aaerie shouted and hugged her brother happily. Anakin smiled brightly at his sister's happiness.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Aaerie you're staying on the ship with R2D2 and C3PO," Anakin said exasperated. "It's not safe for a little girl."

"Padme's going! And I'm not a little girl!"

"Padme knows how to use a blaster and she's an adult. Plus I don't think I would be able to stop her from coming."

"I know how to use a blaster! Please Ani!" Aaerie pouted.

"No! I am your brother and guardian for the time being so what I say goes! Now you're not coming and that's final!" Anakin said and rolled his eyes when Aaerie pouting and silently pleading with him. "And don't give me that pout, it's not going to work. If you step one foot out of this ship, there will be such severe consciences that you'll wish you stayed at Tatooine."

"Anakin!" Aaerie shouted in one last final plea but he had already turned his back and was out of the ship.

After what seemed like hours to Aaerie (in reality it was only about 10 minutes), she decided her brother couldn't punish her if she was worried about him. As soon as she grabbed a blaster and two vibroblades, and hid them well, the fifteen year old hurried into the droid factory with R2D2 and C3PO tailing her. It was smooth sailing until she reached the door to the actual factory. Without looking at where she was going, Aaerie fell and grabbed the attention of Jango Fett with her scream. The bounty hunter caught her, placed her blaster, (I mean Padme's blaster) safely out of her reach and was taking her to Dooku when he asked her a question:

"Who the in the Force are you?"

"Aaerie, now have you seen a JedI around here?" Aaerie huffed. Jango chuckled darkly at her.

"You mean that Skywalker scum?" he said and Aaerie glared at him.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Aaerie hissed at him as he landed on a platform, "Only _I _get to insult him like that!"

"Ah so you must be Skywalker's bratty little sister," a voice belonging to a man about 50 said.

"And you must be Count Doofus!" Aaerie mocked him.

* * *

Yeah so this is probably the fastest I'll update so enjoy!

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Oh and I need help with something….. What should happen with Aaerie, should she be forced to watch her brother's execution or be executed herself? Please tell me which one and what should happen…you can be as detailed or vague as you want! I'd just love for you to help me! Thanks! :D

**Translations-**

**Ke Booda?= What?**

**Chut chut Watto= Excuse me Watto**

**Di nova, 'Chut chut'= I said excuse me**

**Go ana bopa= Shut down**

**Ding mi chasa hopa= Let me help you with that**

**Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu= What? I don't know you. What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is, I didn't do it.**

**Mi boska di Shmi et Aaerie Skywalker= I'm looking for Shmi and Aaerie Skywalker**

**Uma ji muna pateesa brother/sister= I love you darling brother/sister**

**Bantha poodoo= means food for a Bantha, it's a very insulting term**

**(1) Padme's ship during the second and third movie**

**(2) a small creature native to Tatooine that feed the unfortunate people who feel through Gotar the acid lizard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's kinda short but it was the best i could do as i wanted to get this out there before i worked on more because i haven't updated in forever**

* * *

"Ah, I see you and your brother share a talent for disrespect," Dooku sneered.

"Shall I bring her to the execution arena?" Fett asked. Dooku shook his head.

"It is too late to add another, maybe tomorrow," the dark Jedi said to Fett and turned to Aaerie, "Come along, we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Your brother's execution of course," Dooku smirked and used the force to cuff her hands together with a thin metal bar that had been broken off a piece of machinery.

"Fun," she replied sarcastically and tried to pull her hands out of the makeshift chains but it was no use, it was too tight. She sighed in distain and follow quietly. They had just reached the balcony when a Geonosian was speaking a language that Aaerie did not understand. Fett shoved her into the railing, next to a boy, five years her junior. The young redhead glared at the bounty hunter before turning her attention to the four pillars. Three of them had a person attached, Anakin, Padme and a man Aaerie had never met before. Creatures were being forced toward them, one attacked it's trainers.

"Nasty things, nexus, aren't they?" the boy asked. Aaerie just nodded, transfixed on the scene before her, "My names Boba, what's yours?"

"Aaerie," she said and then gasped as the nexu scratched Padme. She knew it wouldn't do them any good if she was still capture so she tried to sneak the viroblade out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Boba asked, having been staring at her the whole time.

"Nothing," she answered innocently and pretended she was only scratching her leg. Boba gave her a look and then turned his attention to the execution. Backing into the wall, Aaerie swiftly pulled the blade out of her sheath on her ankle and began attempting to cut the makeshift chains. After a few minutes of struggling, she cut enough of one loop to free her left hand. Suddenly the knife was ripped out of her hands by Jango.

"Not so fast Skywalker. We wouldn't want Boba's playmate to leave, now would we?" he said creepily, Aaerie spit in his face.

"This isn't how it's suppose to be! Jango! Finish her off!" Viceroy called, pointing toward Padme.

"Patience Viceroy, she will die," Dooku reassured him.

Aaerie took this opportunity to grab the viroblade and shove past Jango. She ran through the door and into the hideout. Aaerie heard footsteps following her so she ran down a stairway and into the first door she saw. Aaerie looked around and saw she was in a plan room of some sort. In the middle was a holographic design of the arena and surrounding area but what caught Aaerie's eye was a large hologram of a round space station. Curious, she touched it and the holographic changed to a smaller version of the station and a planet a bit smaller. Suddenly five separate beams integrated into one larger one from the hole in the station and blew up the holographic planet. Aaerie gasped and quickly copied the hologram. She grabbed the copy and shoved it into her pocket, knowing that the Republic had to see what the Separatists had planed.

Suddenly, hurried footsteps came toward the room. Aaerie looked around for where to hide. She spotted a little alcove with bins. She jumped into the most empty one and hid, listening to them and waiting for an opportunity to escape.

"The Jedi have a huge army!" The viceroy complained.

"This is impossible," Dooku agreed, "How can the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?"

"We must send all available droids into battle!" Viceroy announced, still upset the Padme was alive.

"There are too many," Dooku disagreed. The Geonosian leader spoke, again Aaerie could not understand him. _Why can't he speak Basic? _she thought, a little miffed she had no idea what he was saying. They were silent for a few moments but Aaerie didn't dare look for she knew she would have heard their footsteps.

"This is not looking good," Viceroy complained.

"We must get the starships back into space!" his deep voiced companion said and footsteps told Aaerie they had left. The Geonosian leader spoke again.

"My master will never let the Republic get away with this treachery," Dooku stated, the leader said something and Aaerie heard him pass by her and stop a few feet away.

"I will take the plans to my master. they will be much safer there, with my master," Dooku said and walked away. Aaerie breathed a sigh of relief. She waited a few more moments until she looked to see if the coast was clear. Fortunately, there was only a few Geonosians mulling around, too immersed in what they were doing to notice her. She silently jumped out of the bin and crept out of the room. She hurried down the hall way in search of a speeder. She skidded to a halt after she past an open door. Upon looking again, Aaerie smiled in triumph, several Geonosian speeders. She jumped on a Flitknot speeder**(1)** and speed off in the direction of the battle.

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER: GEONOSIS, ABOVE FIRST BATTLE OF GEONOSIS

Aaerie had finally reached the middle of the battle. She had followed the sounds of guns and the far away image of Dooku on his speeder. One of the clone ships stopped attacking starships and began following Dooku. Aaerie sped up and had just reached the ship when Padme and a clone fell out. Aaerie slowed down and dived down.

"Padme! Grab my hand!" Aaerie shouted, reaching for the senator. Padme grasped her hand tightly and Aaerie pulled her onto the speeder.

"Follow them!" she ordered and Aaerie sped off into the direction. When they reached Dooku's hiding place, Anakin was lying on the ground, moaning in pain and Obi-wan was dueling Count Dooku. Padme handed Aaerie a blaster and the two began firing at Dooku. They managed to distract him but not well enough as he knocked Obi-wan backwards and burned him on both his right shoulder and thigh. He lifted his lightsaber and was about to strike Obi-wan when Anakin flung himself in the way and blocked Dooku's red lightsaber with his green one.

"Brave of you boy," Dooku mocked, "But I would have thought you learned your lesson by now."

"I am a slow learner," Anakin answered.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan tossed his padawan his own lightsaber and Anakin began to duel Dooku. Aaerie began to shoot at Dooku.

"Aaerie! That almost hit me!" Anakin yelled, dodging one of his sister's blasts and Dooku broke Anakin's green lightsaber, leaving him with Obi-wan's blue saber, "I really need to teach you how to aim."

"I grew up on a farm, slimo!" Aaerie retorted. Anakin sliced a power cord, lights flickered off and sparks flew. Padme and Aaerie began blasting again. Just as Dooku raised his saber to cut off Anakin's arm when Aaerie's blast hit his hand. Dooku let go of his saber, it turning off and clattering to the floor. Anakin quickly grabbed it before Dooku could and crossed both lightsabers over his neck.

"Nice shot, Rie," Anakin mused, giving Dooku a smug look. Obi-Wan groaned and tried to sit up.

"Do not get distracted, Anakin," he said. Master Yoda hobbled in at that moment.

"Done a good job, you have. Take Dooku to the Jedi Temple, we must," Yoda nodded and ordered the Stormtroopers to take Dooku away. Just as Dooku was about to get on board the ship, he suddenly used force lightning to shock the Stormtroopers. Before they could move, Dooku zoomed away on a speeder.

* * *

**I think I'll write a little bit about the Clone Wars and then go to the Revenge of the Sith...any suggestions or hopes?**

**(1) Flitknot speeder: a Geonosian speeder bike which only had one seat (Count Dooku was riding one at the end of Attack of the Clones)**


End file.
